Met My Angel Detective
by rahma23
Summary: Kaito Kid bertemu dengan seorang detektif yang membuat pertunjukannya semakin menarik. Dan tanpa Kaito sangka, sang detektif adalah adalah sepupu jauh kedua teman kecilnya, Ran dan Aoko.
1. Chapter 1

Met My Angel Detective

Summary: Kaito Kid bertemu dengan seorang detektif yang membuat pertunjukannya semakin menarik. Dan tanpa Kaito sangka, sang detektif adalah adalah sepupu jauh kedua teman kecilnya, Ran dan Aoko.

.

Chapter 1.

Ekoda High School...

Kaito sedang menatap Aoko, heran. Tak biasanya Aoko terlihat sangat senang seperti ini, apalagi kalau malam ini ada pencurian Kaito Kid musuh ayahnya. Kaito semakin mengangkat alisnya ketika ia mendengar gumaman Aoko.

"Wah senangnya mendengar kalau dia akan tiba dari Amerika nanti sore, sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa." Gumam Aoko tersenyum senang.

"Ng... Dia? Siapa Dia?" Tanya Kaito membuat Aoko terlonjak kaget.

"Apa?" Kejut Aoko.

"Tadi kau bilang akan ada yang datang kerumahmu siapa dia?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sepupuku, namanya Kudo Shinichi ia seorang detektif."Jawab Aoko sedikit ragu.

"Detektif? Untuk apa seorang detektif datang kerumahmu? Apa jangan- jangan ayahmu sudah putus asa karena kalah terus dari Kid, sehingga meminta bantuan detektif dari Amerika untuk menangkapnya?" Ucap Kaito dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Huh, kata siapa ayahku putus asa! Shinichi datang kemari hanya untuk bersekolah." Kesal Aoko.

"Kenapa jauh-jauh dari Amerika ke Jepang hanya untuk bersekolah? Apa dia punya masalah di Amerika sehingga pindah ke Jepang? Dan memangnya berapa umurnya?" banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Kaito lontarkan pada Aoko, membuat Aoko bingung.

"Hm... sepertinya ia memang memiliki suatu masalah, habis ketika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi ia tak menjawab. Dan ia masih seumuran dengan kita Kaito, kelas 2 SMA." Jelas Aoko, Kaito pun mengangguk faham.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak datang saja nanti sore agar bertemu dengan Shinichi?" Tawar Aoko. Kaito pun ingin menjawab sebelum sebuah suara angkat bicara.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana pun ayah tidak menyukai Kaito, Aoko." Ucap Seseorang membuat Aoko, dan Kaito menoleh.

"Ran !" Kejut Aoko dan Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan tentang Shinichi padanya?" tanya Ran menatap kembarannya. Aoko yang ditatap Ran hanya bingung.

"Kupikir Kaito ingin berkenalan dengannya." Ucap Aoko ragu. Kaito pun mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan anak laki-laki." Ucap Kaito acuh.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan hanya tertarik dengan wanita cantik." Ucap Ran mulai berjalan pergi.

"Jadi, tak akan kubiarkan kau berpacaran dengan adikku." Lanjut Ran lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"R-Ran!" Teriak Aoko malu.

'Hey, memangnya siapa juga yang ingin berpacaran dengan Ahouko.' Pikir Kaito kesal.

"Aku heran kenapa Ran selalu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti Koizumi, dan kenapa ia harus repot-repot datang ke kelas kita hanya untuk membicarakan hal sepele itu." Ucap Kaito bingung.

"Kaito, bagaimana pun ia itu kakakku." Kesal Aoko.

"Oh, benar." Ucap Kaito bosan.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Kid akan muncul nanti malam." Tiba-tiba Kazuha muncul.

"Kazuha!" Kejut Aoko.

"Benar, katanya Kid akan mencuri Azure diamond." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku yakin ayahku pasti bisa menangkap Kid malam ini." Semangat Aoko.

'Ya, ya.' Pikir Kaito bosan.

"Tapi, kurasa Kid akan bosan nanti malam." Ucap Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Heran Aoko, dan Kazuha.

"Karena tidak ada Hakuba. Kalau hanya Inspektur Nakamori saja, Kid akan dengan mudah mencuri permata itu." Ucap Kaito menyeringai, Kazuha pun mengangguk.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kesal Aoko.

~.~

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Kaito Kid berhasil mencuri permata incarannya. Para polisi pun berada dimana-mana untuk mencari Kid. Tanpa mereka sadari pencuri yang mereka cari sedang berada diatap sebuah gedung yang tinggi sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Dasar, benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman." Gumam Kid. Kid pun mengangkat permata itu menghadap sinar bulan purnama, dan melihat melalui monocle miliknya.

"Cih, bukan yang ini." Gumamnya lagi. Ia pun memasukkan permata tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Sudah kuduga. Karena tidak ada Hakuba, pertunjukanku jadi tak menarik." Ucap Kid.

"Bagaimana kalau digantikan dengan orang lain..." Ucap Seseorang angkat bicara. Kid pun terkejut, dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kaito Kid-san." Lanjut orang itu. Kid menatap orang itu, ia sedikit heran karena orang itu memiliki kesamaan yang cukup banyak dengannya. Namun, yang membedakan adalah orang ini memiliki rambut yang lebih rapih, dan mata yang sangat biru darinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kid masih menatap orang itu.

"Aku adalah Kudo Shinichi, Detektif." Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Kid pun terkejut mendengarnya.

'Bukankah dia yang tadi Aoko bicarakan.' Pikir Kid.

"Jadi, kau detektif pengganti Hakuba Saguru yang sedang berada di london itu?" Tanya Kid.

"Uhm... Sebenarnya aku tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Habis, aku baru saja tiba disini sore tadi." Ucap Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Inspektur Nakamori menceritakan tentang betapa kesalnya ia denganmu, karena kau tak pernah berhasil ia tangkap." Ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Jadi, kau merasa kasihan padanya dan datang kesini untuk membantunya?" Tanya Kid sambil menyeringai.

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku lumayan juga datang kepencurianmu, itu bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengangkat bahu. Kid pun berjalan kearah Shinichi, membuat Shinichi terkesiap. Ia pun berlutut dihadapan Shinichi lalu menarik tangan kanan Shinichi dan mencium punggung tangan Shinichi, membuat Shinichi menatapnya terkejut dan bingung.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi. Aku adalah Kaito Kid senang bertemu denganmu, Tantei-Kun." Ucap Kid mengedipkan mata. Dengan sulap kecilnya, ia mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah kepada Shinichi.

"Ambillah." Ucap Kid. Shinichi pun mengambilnya dengan ragu, dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Kid pun menyeringai melihat respon Shinichi.

"Katakan pada Inspektur Nakamori untuk selalu mengajakmu ke pertunjukanku." Ucap Kid sambil melangkah mundur, ia pun langsung melemparkan sebuah bom asap.

'Phong.' Asap putih pun mengacaukan penglihatan Shinichi. Saat asap putih menghilang, Kid pun sudah tidak ada.

"Sial, aku membiarkannya lolos bersama dengan permata." Kesal Shinichi. Namun, Shinichi terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu tergeletak di lantai.

"Bukankah ini permata yang Kid curi." Kejut Shinichi. Ia pun melihat secarik kertas di dekat permata, dan membacanya.

'Ini bukan permata incaranku. Jadi, kukembalikan padamu.

Kaito Kid.'

Shinichi hanya bingung setelah membaca surat Kid. "Tokyo memang benar-benar penuh kejutan."

~.~

Kaito POV

Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari pencurianku. Hari ini entah mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena kedatangannya di pencurianku. Benar, kedatangan Kudo Shinichi seorang detektif sekaligus sepupu dari kedua teman kecilku, Ran dan Aoko. Entah mengapa orang itu membuatku begitu tertarik padanya.

"Hm... sepertinya posisi Hakuba untuk memeriahkan pertunjukanku sudah digantikan oleh Kudo Shinichi." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kudo Shinichi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Met My Angel Detective.

.

Chapter 2...

Kaito memasuki ruang kelasnya ketika Kazuha sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Aoko.

"Hei Aoko, siapa lelaki tadi? Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini sebelumnya." Ucap Kazuha penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia baru saja pindah kesekolah ini." Ucap Aoko.

"Pindah?" Heran Kazuha.

"Dia sepupuku, namanya Shinichi, ia baru saja pindah kesekolah ini." Ucap Aoko. Kaito pun terkejut mendengarnya, dan langsung bertanya pada Aoko.

"Eh? Hm... Ia tidak ditempatkan dikelas kita, tapi dikelas Ran." Jelas Aoko sedikit gagap.

"Begitu." Gumam Kaito. Aoko pun menatap Kaito, heran.

"Kaito kau kenapa? Kau terlihat begitu kecewa?" Heran Aoko.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kaito, Aoko menatapnya curiga.

"Hei Aoko, bisakah kami bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Aoko. Kaito pun terlihat semangat kembali membuat Aoko menatapnya heran.

"Kaito, kau kenapa sih?" Bingung Aoko.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tertarik dengan sepupumu itu." Ucap Kaito semangat.

"Tertarik? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang tidak tertarik dengannya?" Heran Aoko.

"Kemarin aku hanya asal bilang. Bagaimana pun kita tak boleh menilai seseorang sebelum melihatnya, bukan?" Ucap Kaito dengan nada senang.

"Ah, I-iya." Jawab Aoko gugup.

"Lalu ia tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Karena ia baru saja datang dari Amerika kemarin, ia belum sempat mencari apartemen. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu ia tinggal dirumahku." Jelas Aoko. Kazuha dan Kaito pun nampak terkejut.

"Tinggal di rumahmu?" Kejut Kazuha dan Kaito. Aoko hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Bingung Aoko.

"Aoko, apa kau sadar? Ia laki-lakki dan kau perempuan apalagi Ayahmu jarang dirumah karena kesibukannya." Ucap Kazuha, Kaito pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Aoko pun yang mendengar ucapan Kazuha hanya bisa memerah.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian pikirkan sih? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak deh. Bagaimanapun Dia itu sepupuku, S-E-P-U-P-U." Ucap Aoko sedikit berteriak karena kesal, membuat Kaito dan Kazuha terkejut.

"Lagipula aku tidak dirumah berduaan dengan Shinichi, kan masih ada kakakku Ran." Lanjut Aoko.

"Benar juga sih." Pikir Kazuha. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, anak-anak pun duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, begitupun Aoko, Kazuha,dan Kaito.

~.~

Kaito pun sedang berjalan menuju atap untuk menemui orang yang memanggilnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam kemerahan sepinggang sedang berada didekat pagar. Kaito pun menatap Gadis itu kesal.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Koizumi? Adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada kesal. Gadis itu atau kita sebut saja sebagai Koizumi Akako membalikan badannya untuk melihat wajah kesal Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu apa yang lucifer katakan padaku." Ucap Akako.

"Hah? Kenapa harus memberitahuku?" Heran Kaito.

"Karena ini ada kaitannya denganmu Kuroba-kun, atau aku panggil saja Kaito Kid-kun." Ucap Akako .

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Kaito Kid." Ucap Kaito kesal.

"Jauhi Dia." Ucap Akako mulai seius, dan tak menanggapi ucapan Kaito.

"Hah?" Bingung Kaito.

"Jauhi Kudo Shinichi. Jangan biarkan Kudo-kun bertemu dengan wujud Kuroba Kaito." Ucap Akako.

"Ke... napa?" Tanya Kaito pelan.

"Jika ia melihatmu dengan wujud Kuroba Kaito mungkin ia akan mencurigaimu sebagai Kaito Kid." Jelas Akako.

"Tapi itu masih mungkin." Ucap Kaito.

"Itu pasti akan terjadi ketika ia melihatmu. Aku telah mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Saat di amerika ia memiliki prestasi yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia seorang detektif yang sangat terkenal di seluruh wilayah amerika, it tidak mengherankan karena semua kasus yang ia temui bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah dan cepat. " jelas Akako, Kaito pun memilih untuk diam.

"Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan teman detektif kita, Hakuba Sguru. Ia jauh lebih hebat lagi dari Hakuba. Ia juga pernah membantu agen FBI untuk menghancurkan sebuah organisasi ilegal. Ia juga termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang harus diawasi gerakannya oleh pemerintah Amerika karena dianggap cukup berbahaya." Akako melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Diawasi? Mungkinkah karena itu dia pindah kejepang karena tak nyaman di Amerika?" Heran Kaito.

" Sepertinya begitu." Ucap Akako.

"Tidak heran jika memang itu alasannya untuk pindah dari Amerika." Gumam Kaito.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Kejut Kaito.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu Koizumi?!" Lanjut Kaito sambil menunjuk Akako.

"Ya... banyak rintangan yang menarik saat aku mencari tahu tentangnya." Ucap Akako sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Kau membajak informasi pemerintahan Amerika?!" Tanya Kaito tak percaya.

"Hm... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Akako ringan, Kaito hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Kau gila!" Kejut Kaito. Akako hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kuberi saran padamu jangan pernah mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Kudo-kun sebagai Kuroba Kaito, kalau tidak identitasmu yang sebenarnya akan terungkap." Ucap Akako sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi, tenang saja aku memperbolehkanmu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kudo-kun saat pertunjukanmu sebagai Kaito Kid. Kalau beitu kita akhiri pembicaan kita sampai disini, sampai jumpa Kuroba-kun." Ucap Akako lalu membuka pintu dan pergi dari atap meninggalkan Kaito sendiri.

Kaito masih bingung untuk percaya atau tidak mempercayai ucapan Akako barusan, tapi melihat wajah Akako begitu serius membuat Kaito yakin kalau ini bukan sebuah omong kosong. Kaito masih cukup bingung dengan penjelasan Akako, apakah Shinichi memang seperti itu? Kaito hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya lelah, karena idak mendapat jawaban apapun. Namun, meskipun begitu ia tetap mengikuti apa yang Akako katakan padanya, walau ia harus kecewa tidak bisa mendekati Shinichi.

Jauhi Kudo Shinichi. Jangan biarkan Kudo-kun bertemu dengan wujud Kuroba Kaito.

.

TBC(To Be Continue).


End file.
